


Edge of Infinity With You

by RubixaSeraph



Series: Reignite the Flame [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Marathon Sex, Porn, Size Difference, Smut, Strip Tease, cheirophilia, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: “My flight is tomorrow evening. But I wanted my vacation to actually end like a vacation. Thought I’d go to a bar. Have some fun.”“Huh. And you sure you want to end your vacation with me?”“What can I say? I have exotic tastes. What better way to end it with a bang with you?” She grinned suggestively.Oh,shameless. That’s kind of hot. He can’t say no to that.Two months after the Temen-ni-gru, Dante was simply trying to figure his life out at the corner of a bar, when a distraction sent from heaven walked in. He wasn’t planning on trying his luck at first, but it looked like she was looking to try her luck on him instead.And then they go through an entire box of a dozen condoms. And he never gets to learn her name.
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s)
Series: Reignite the Flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681678
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Edge of Infinity With You

Human society can recover pretty quickly from catastrophic events, clearly. It’s barely been two months since the Temen-ni-gru, and at the very least, the surrounding areas that didn’t get decimated had become lively again. 

And here was Dante, at the corner of a bar, on his third glass of whiskey. Sure, he could barely get drunk on the third glass, as much as he wished he could… he hasn’t yet tested how much it would take, but every day since the tower, he wondered if he should put that to the test. 

Maybe today? Nah, maybe tomorrow…

Maybe push it off some more if Lady drops by town. Don’t want to let her see him trying to get drunk. Not even sure if drunk-him would be safe. She barely tolerated him as is, being half-devil and all. But he didn’t help her back then just to throw whatever friendship they forged away. 

No, he should put off getting smashed. 

Maybe he should head back to the shop, soon. A part of him considered if he should stop by Love Planet. (That place sure put itself back together fast, after all that’s happened.) Right now all he was, was listless. (He’s hesitant to admit that he’s depressed. But damn it, he just… He wants to think about Vergil but also couldn’t think about Vergil. Why couldn’t there have been a call tonight for a job?)

The door to the bar opened. For curiosity’s sake, Dante glanced up. 

The young woman that walked in glanced around curiously, and slightly bowed to the bartender before stepping into the establishment fully. She definitely didn’t look like she was from around here. Sure, there were a decent population around this area that were a mix of western and east-asian descent, but she just had this clear “I’m not from around here” kind of mannerism to her, like she was looking for something.

Not that it was any of his business, but she was cute. Sharp violet eyes… hoo boy, that’s some exotic colouring right there. She was pretty petite, probably about 5’3”, and she had very nice delicate features framed by rich brown curled bangs. Her wavy hair could be described as silky dark chocolate… the warm melted kind that would flow in a chocolate fondue fountain. Boy would he like to dip a strawberry into that. 

Wait. 

Probably shouldn’t go there. She’s probably not that kind of gal, and he’s got terrible luck with women anyway. 

Besides, she’s got some sort of punk aesthetic going on, and he’s not going to doubt that she’s got bite like Lady. Her black leather jacket was zipped up barely enough to contain her ample breasts, there were different rings on all of her fingers, and no one wore a long black leather skirt split at the sides like that without confidence. She even had some pretty sweet lace patterned stockings up to her thighs, and combat boots. 

Well, that’s enough ogling now. It was a good view, and at least brightened his night a little. After finishing this drink, he should head home. 

But he was part-devil, with good hearing. He heard the lovely lady ask the bartender for a whiskey, and when she received the drink, made small talk that expertly maneuvered into lightly inquiring about the state of the town.

Dante worried for a moment. Any amount of investigation into the tower could spell trouble. Though the majority of the human population could easily be hoodwinked (sometimes just a bit of demonic misdirection laid into some wards can do the trick) there will always be a few sharp ones. 

The bartender couldn’t give much of an answer beyond the usual “it was bad but we’re getting by” kind of spiel, and the woman simply nodded as if she accepted that, and drank her drink.

So should he try to leave now? Or would that bring attention to him? He lightly swirled his drink just to hear the ice against the glass a few times, before taking a drink—

“Good evening.”

He wasn’t one to be easily startled. He was _not_ startled. He was not completely frozen mid-drink right now, and he was not trying hard to repress the reflex to absolutely punch whatever just _snuck up on him_. 

He didn’t feel their… no, _her_ presence, or even notice her movement. Immediately, he thought: _this woman was dangerous_. 

He hadn’t meant to do so, but when he slowly set his glass down, he also gave her a challenging glare; something inside him silently thought: _you dare to sneak up on me?_

Something flickered in her eyes, and Dante thought: _Crap! Was that really bad? Did my eyes change? Fuck, I still can’t completely control this stupid demonic power thing!_

Then again, he wasn’t really planning on coming in contact with her in the first place. If she leaves—

“I’m sorry to have startled you, but I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me about that tower…”

What? Alright, but this topic isn’t any less dangerous. 

“You’re in a bar with at least another dozen people to ask. I’m disheartened a sweet thing like you came all the way to me just to ask about that boring old tower.” _Waaaaaaaait._ Wasn’t he not planning on getting flirty with her? Damn habits… but hey, that’s just his _charm_. 

Of course, with his luck, she’ll probably scoff and leave him alone with some smart comment… which is just as well, and he doesn’t mind a little sass. Makes his life livelier. 

But then she smiles, something a little shy, and there was maybe a blush there, too. “Well, none of the normal folk around here seem to have information of any use…” She spoke very softly as she set her drink down at his table, and began to fidget with one of the rings on her finger. There were runes upon some of them. “Only another hunter or mercenary might be able to answer my questions.” She finished, still standing before him. 

_Okay..._

So he gave her one of his easy smiles, picked his drink back up, shifted, and patted the spot beside him. “Alright, doll. Let’s share a drink or two. Your next one’s on me.”

Her smile was a little warmer now. Less shy. “Well, I can’t say no to a free drink, can I?” 

* * *

He had already known that those rings on her hands weren’t just accessories. She definitely had ties with the occult. And she admitted so herself: She’s from a hunter family from the East that takes care of demon problems.

He was a bit concerned at first, when she then told him: “They were concerned about the tower because it’s the Temen-ni-gru.”

“Sucks that they sent you all the way out here just for that. Tower’s gone now. That’s it.”

She accepted that easily, with a hum. But something didn’t feel right. 

“You aren’t here for the tower, are you?”

She sighed. “Not really. My family already figured there was nothing we could do about the weakening seal. I just used it as an excuse to leave home for a bit.” 

“To sightsee around here?” He laughed. There was absolutely nothing interesting in this area, other than a giant crater.

“And to have a drink with strangers.” She smiled gently again and took another sip of her drink.

There was a brief moment of silence. She stared at her drink and he… well, he was trying to figure out her game. 

“What brought you to a bar like this, away from your family, sweetheart?”

“Had a fight with my older brothers.”

“Funny, I also had a fight with my older brother.” 

Another pause. 

Dante briefly thought about how maybe Lady should have been the one sitting here dealing with this. Considering how poorly he had actually dealt with Lady’s family problems (both of them silently agreed that the end results were regrettable,) he didn’t think he was equipped to help with this.

But then, she finished the rest of her drink, and looked over at him again, clearly checking him out, and said: “Interested in anything more than drinking tonight?”

Well, maybe he’ll be equipped to help with something. 

“Want to visit my office?”

* * *

“You don’t need to do that.” He said to her barely two minutes into their walk towards his address. She clearly had some manner of ability to disguise her presence, which would explain how she was able to startle him earlier. 

This time, she was a little startled, knowing exactly what he was referring to. She looked like she was trying to relax a little, her presence fading less, and responded: “Apologies. I’m not used to being out in the open. Hiding my presence is… second nature. You can’t be a good ambusher if you allow yourself to be ambushed.” There was a wry smile on her face. And Dante supposed if she’s telling him this, then she’s not looking to take him by surprise (again.)

“Don’t get me wrong, that’s a pretty rad skill you’ve got there. But you won’t need that here. I can keep you safe, doll.” He grinned down at her and winked. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “That’s very sweet. Not a lot of people can tell me that and make me believe it. Beyond my big brothers.”

She sounded just a little forlorn over that. 

“Sounds like good older siblings to me.” He could remember the one time Vergil had lied for him. That was a long time ago. And then a thought occurred to him: “You weren’t thrown out or anything, were you?”

As they continued to walk, she turned her bright violet eyes to him, and there was laughter in her eyes: “If I were, would you keep me?”

Wow she was _bold_ , though she clearly had a sweet shyness about her, too. He was tempted to say yes, but he wasn’t a fool. She was teasing him. 

Besides... 

“I don’t think I can replace your family, sweetheart.”

And it was the truth. 

And there was that shy smile again as she looked back ahead. “You speak the truth. No, I wasn’t unwelcome at home. Though I know they will be angry with me for leaving with only a note on the refrigerator. I simply had… a disagreement with my brothers over parentage. I’m their half-sister, you see. And I felt… inadequate. So I wanted to go far away for a few weeks. Cry my eyes out a bit, blow off some steam.” 

“Okay. So you _are_ planning on going home soon, right? Your family must be worried about you.” 

“Mhmm.” She nodded. And then spoke softly: “My flight is tomorrow evening. But I wanted my vacation to actually end like a vacation. Thought I’d go to a bar. Have some fun.”

“Huh.” Dante brought his arms up to cross them behind his head. “And you sure you want to end your vacation with me?”

“What can I say? I have exotic tastes. What better way to end it with a bang with you?” She grinned suggestively. 

Oh, _shameless_. That’s kind of hot. He can’t say no to that. 

* * *

“Devil May Cry?” She stared up at the neon sign. He had only recently gotten everything put back together, and even got the fancy new sign and everything. “What a wonderfully poetic name…”

Wow, she actually seemed impressed by it, almost smitten. Lady had looked at it with brief shock, cast her gaze down sadly for a moment, and never spoke of the topic of the shop’s name with him. (She had instead proceeded to outline to him what he owed her for the loan.)

“Like it?” He could almost feel a bit of pride for the ridiculous venture of an idea. Didn’t turn out perfect, but it was his. 

“It’s a wonderful name for a business like this.”

“So, what about your family? Got a business card or something?”

She giggled, and then grinned. “Tooth and Nail, or Fang and Claw. Depends on who you ask.” 

“Not bad, either.” 

He never bothered to lock the door (his only so-called valuables that weren’t on his person were devil arms that would sooner fry someone than to let themselves be stolen. Except for Nevan. Nevan might drain them dry…) and he pulled the door open for his guest: “Welcome to Devil May Cry.”

Though it’s been a few days since reconstruction, the smell of new plaster and construction still lingered under the scent of pizza. Yep, there was already a small stack of empty pizza boxes at his desk. Give it a few more days and the clutter was just going to grow. But for now? The office hasn’t degraded into the mess it would eventually become. 

But she didn’t mention anything about the clutter. Instead, she said: “Any house rules?”

He laughed, unholstered Ebony and Ivory to lock them into a drawer, and walked back to the front of his desk to lean back against the edge. “Not a lot. Try not to break anything. I’m down to try anything you’re into. Protection. Have a good time. You got a name you want to share?”

She seemed pretty accepting of the terms, but upon his question, she had a meaningful look in her eyes as she came up close, and slowly blinked up at him as she brushed her fingertips over his bare chest: “Let’s not get too attached. Call me… Queen. And tonight, you can be my Knight.”

What a fascinating statement. “How about Queenie? Can I call you that?”

“Mmm… maybe. I rather liked ‘doll.’” She was already finding the clasps to the strap of his coat, so he worked at the zipper of her jacket. Heavens she was about a full head shorter than him. Very much like a doll to him. 

‘Queenie’ undid the clasps to his coat and didn’t stop him from completely unzipping her black leather jacket. The bra she had on was a lacy black, and without the restraint of her jacket, he had to be impressed by how much she filled those bra cups. 

She looked delicious. 

He only succeeded in pushing her jacket halfway off her shoulders before she stopped him by reaching her arms up, getting on her toes and leaning in, halfway climbing up to reach her arms about the back of his neck, and said in a lovely tone: “Patience. Let me give you a show.”

Before he could respond, she pulled back, and took a few steps back. Sensually, she stripped herself for him, with a practiced grace. The jacket went first. Then, she unzipped her skirt, and unwrapped it from her waist. Each item was dropped in front of her, and then she swept those articles of clothing to her side with her foot like a dancer drawing a quarter-circle at the ground, showing off her lovely legs, and the black lace stockings that adorned them. Dante noticed the garters as his gaze swept up her legs, and even more black lace for her underwear. 

She had definitely been dressed for a prowl tonight. For once, he was glad that he stood out to her. She did a lovely slow twirl, moving her arms up above her head with deliberate slow grace, twirling her wrists and beckoning with fingers. When she finished a full circle and was facing him again, she did something strangely erotic:

Bringing her hands with her rings on all eight fingers up to her face, she suggestively stuck her right hand’s ring finger into her mouth, and worked the ring on that finger off with her teeth. She grinned at him with her ring held between her teeth, then took the ring in hand and said: “Catch.” And flicked the object towards him. 

Catching such an object was child’s play to him. She flicked her gaze towards the corner of his desk, and he took that to mean she wants him to set it down there. 

So he did, and she proceeded to take off each of the rest of her seven rings, either with her teeth or simply sensually slipping them off with her fingers. Each time, she flicked the ring towards him, faster than the last one.

He caught every single one of them, and they were now precariously stacked into two neat piles on his desk. 

“What lovely reflexes.” Queenie purred. “What else can you do with those hands of yours?”

“I’m down to show you, when you’re ready.” Dante beckoned.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed, then?”

Before she even finished her sentence, he easily had his coat off and tossed behind him. It fluttered to drape haphazardly onto the chair behind the desk. Queenie came up to him in quick strides and pressed her body against his. The way she looked up at him with her lips just parted was a want for a kiss, so he leaned down into her, hand at her chin, and pressed lips and tongue against hers. 

The heat that flared between them was instantaneous. He was already getting worked up from her deliberately slow little private show and her lovely scent and closeness was definitely making him want. 

His other hand quickly and easily undid the clasps to her bra as they greedily entwined their tongues. He could still taste the whiskey off of her. She then pulled away, her hand swiftly catching something that fell out of her bra as it loosened, and deviously brought two squares of condoms up to her lips, catching the corners between her teeth to hold them there. Her thigh grazed against his hardening length through his pants. 

So she had some expectations, it seemed. 

She didn’t know what was in store for her.

The rest of their clothes were shed quickly, and Dante removed the condoms from her teeth in order to kiss her again, his other arm wrapped about her waist to pull her up into him. When they parted again, he asked: “Tell me what you want, what you like, _my Queen_.” 

Her eyes sparkled at the question. “You would oblige some of my interests?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Can’t have a good time if you don’t.” In his brief experiences with others, he would never understand what the point of sexual partners were if someone wasn’t enjoying themselves. And he wasn’t about to leave her wanting by the end of tonight. 

“Ah…” She breathed, and sighed with a lilting note: “You are such a _delight_ already. Well, if you wanted to know, I do have a bit of a fixation on hands.” She lightly nibbled at the outer edge of his palm, and then continued: “Watching you put those hands to work on yourself would be a wonderful start for me. What do you say? A bit of a show for me, in return for the striptease?” 

An interestingly specific request, but easily done. He didn’t mind showing off to her. So as she took half a step back, he set the condoms down by the stack of rings and settled himself comfortably on the edge of his desk. While he worked his hand up his increasingly hardening cock, she teased him visually like a model showing off her body, running her own hand down her body, turning her head and showing him her lovely neck, then bringing her hand back up to her lips, lightly biting her finger in unhindered anticipation. 

They both liked what they were each seeing. He also briefly wondered if she was going to take the main course okay; there was quite a difference in not only height between them. 

Pretty soon, she had her fill of taking him in visually. “I’ll be your lovely little doll anytime tonight.” She beckoned. “Your move, my Knight.”

Immediately, he pulled her in, and said: “Then I hope you don’t mind we start here.” He left the edge of the desk and easily maneuvered them to switch positions. She didn’t protest one bit as he picked her up with ease and settled her fully onto the desk. The stacks of her rings clattered as they fell over from the disturbance. He also haphazardly took the empty pizza boxes to drop the stack at the floor by the desk. 

She leaned back until she was laying upon his desk, one arm bent over her head comfortably, receptive to this arrangement. She mewled delightfully as he brushed against her slick opening with his fingers, and slowly worked one digit in. She was already so wet, the only resistance was from her muscles. He worked his finger in and out, and paused to test her reaction as he pressed a second finger against her opening. 

“Don’t stop there, my Knight. You still have a lance to show me later.” She teased. 

That was all he needed to hear, and worked the second digit in, slowly dragging his fingers through her folds with a slow twist. She was very receptive to that, and he wondered if he should add a third. She was probably going to need a decent amount of preparation…

Under his ministrations, she slowly bucked her hips, and moaned delightfully when he added a third. Soon, he was working her until she came, slick wetness coating his fingers further. 

“Ready for more?” He asked her. 

“Don’t be leaving me hungry, now.” She briefly propped herself up to meet his gaze and challenge back. 

For that, he gave her a show of stroking his cock, spreading her fluids that were on his fingers about his length, before reaching for one of the condoms to tear the packaging open. 

When he glanced back up at her from putting the latex contraceptive on, he realized he had forgotten a small detail:

Queenie was currently laying back down and glancing over at the photograph on his desk. She had an interesting fondness in her expression, which was a bit surprising; any other woman might have gotten skittish over seeing a photograph of a pretty woman on the desk of the guy she was about to have sex with. 

Dante cleared his throat in light embarrassment, and picked up the photo frame to tip it over and lay it face down. “My mother. She probably doesn’t need to see any more of this.”

She giggled. “I saw the resemblance. She’s beautiful.” She then added with an unreadable smile: “Your father has good taste.”

Had. Past tense. Not that she needed to know. And he thought maybe it was more like his mom had… interesting tastes. But that also wasn’t up for discussion. 

“Kind of weird to put it that way, when I’m about to show you a good time.”

And Queenie giggled suggestively: “I’m waiting.”

So he lined himself up and sunk in slowly. Tight warmth spread around him, while he gauged for her reaction carefully. For how petite she was, it became clear that she wasn’t the slightest bit uncomfortable. In fact, she could tell why he was being careful, and told him: “I appreciate your care. You are… a little sizable to the toys I keep around.” 

“What a naughty little doll you are. But I won’t judge.”

“And I won’t be satisfied until I devour all of you. Come here.” She reached up with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss, so he was forced to brace himself by nearly slamming his hands into the surface of his desk. The hungry kiss melted away any reservations he had, now that he knew what she wanted in earnest. With a few pumps of his hips, he slid in deeper and she moaned into his mouth before parting for air. 

“So hot.” He told her as he worked his cock in further. Heavens she was tight and dainty underneath him, yet she still wanted more. Wanted all of him. 

It wasn’t like he had numerous partners before this, but she might be the first of that small handful of numbers to be so eager to sink all him in with no reservations, and man that got him going. 

He leaned down and nipped at her neck area, but was careful to not bite; didn’t know if she’d get in trouble with her family if he left marks. She smelled so wonderful up close and he pressed his cock in as deep as he could, noticing that despite the tight resistance of him just barely fitting all of himself in, she moaned pleasurably; would it be rude to consider her a deviant for loving this size difference? He pushed the thought aside. There were better things to think about right now. Like how he’s got her bucking her hips beneath him, muscles spasming as she came just from a full insertion. 

He pumped his member in and out of her a few more times, through her high, noting how her scent has only sweetened from coming, and pretty much lost it; burying himself in deep, he came into the condom. But he knew this wasn’t going to be the end of the night. 

And if she allowed it, he’ll take his Queen upstairs for more. 

He reached for a napkin that was scattered on his desk to deal with the condom and the mess about him. Queenie was also a surprisingly good guest, who also grabbed a napkin and wiped down the edge of his desk of the juices she leaked. (He knew he would still be smelling that on his desk for a day or two.)

He was still semi-hard. Something he supposed was thanks to his devil constitution, good blood circulation and all. Queenie was definitely pleased, sliding off the desk and reaching out towards him to wrap one of her hands around his cock. She had long fingers and lovely hands, and it appears her fixation on hands wasn’t just for the hands of other people. 

The way she touched and played with him, she put a lot of deliberate care into her movements. She liked to feel; Dante never thought he’d meet a woman who would be fascinated by the texture of cock in her hands but hey, like usual, he won’t judge. It was nice. He was already fully hard again, and she was looking up at him with a sultry gaze as she ran her thumb lovingly down the tip and underside of his cock. 

She didn’t seem to care to taste him. That’s okay. He probably smelled like latex right now and he didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t like. 

“Round two?” He asked while running a hand through her lovely silky dark hair. 

“It would be my pleasure.”

Oh, definitely. On went the second condom, and she didn’t protest as he bent her over the desk this time, and slid back into her tight heat. 

“Oh, _darling…_ ” She moaned, and he felt something coil within him, wanting and needing. Grabbing her hips, he set pace and enjoyed the feeling of her muscles gripping him, enjoyed the tight resistance every time he bottomed out, and how she moaned at being so overly full. 

The back of his mind wished to feel her silky tunnel around his cock without the latex barrier, but he pushed that thought down. There were a few places of ‘stupid ideas’ where he knew better and would draw the line at. 

And then she moaned: “Harder…”

He almost wasn’t careful with his strength. He already thought he was using enough strength but apparently that wasn’t enough for her. When she spurred him on, and the coiling heat within him seemed to snap as he leaned down over her back and rutted into her. Before long, she came hard on his cock and that was enough for him to spill. 

And he was still ready to keep going. Some form of control was slipping, and he tried really hard to keep calm. There was a sudden realization that he hasn’t done anything like this since the tower.

And he suddenly feared what the demon within would do. That must be what he was feeling… that blast of inner power that he feared could hurt someone, burning through his veins—

Those thoughts got brushed aside when arms wrapped about his neck and shoulders. When had she gotten up from the desk? Oh she smelled so good…

Queenie pressed her soft breasts into him, and kissed him under the collarbone. She then took his left hand and brought it up to her face, and he watched curiously as she nibble along the edge of his palm, up towards his fingers, and then playfully nibbled a few of those, too. When she looked back up at him, her wonderfully purple eyes had wide dilated pupils, and she whispered: “You make me want to take you home with me. Keep you, maybe.”

“Whoa, that’s moving a little too fast, don’t you think?”

“Hmmm…” She slowly blinked and licked her lips. “It’s wishful thinking on my part. You’re a free ranged spirit, while I’m from a domesticated sort. But enough about that. I still hunger, if you’re still up for it.”

He was still up for it, alright. Didn’t even think to process any other words she had said. “Well, there’s my room, if you’re looking to stay longer.”

“A bed sounds delightful. The desk was an interesting place but not comfortable for the long term.” She purred, and then added: “Some water would be nice, too.”

Next thing he knew, they had cleaned up and then moved to his bedroom upstairs, and she was stretched out invitingly on his bed as if she were perched on something lavish while he set two tall glasses of water on the dresser to the far side. (Better to not knock those over on accident.)

He really didn’t think she was going to be so insatiable. She had moved all of the blankets over to one side of the bed, bunched up behind her like she was snuggled into the edge of a nest, gazing up at him hungrily as she waited for him to come to bed. 

What an odd notion… for someone to be in his bed waiting for him. 

But there was something else he shouldn’t be forgetting; he opened the drawer to his bedside table and pulled out a new box of condoms, and ripped the plastic film of the box off. 

“You’re well prepared. How sweet. I didn’t think you were going to take up my challenge.” 

“And how many more of these do you plan on going through with me tonight?” He grinned. 

“Why, that’s up to you, isn’t it, my dearest Knight?”

She beckoned so sweetly. But when he moved to climb over her, she said: “No, let me do some of the work this time.”

When he laid down, she wasted no time looming over him, straddling his hips. After she had reached over into the box to tear one square off of a strip of condoms, she worked her hands about his length, and he groaned at how sensitive he felt, blood rushing into his member. The moonlight filtering through his barely-shut blinds made her violet eyes glow wonderfully in the dark, and he drank in her heated gaze as she rolled the condom onto him. 

“Anyone ever told you how beautiful you look, Queenie?” He asked. It startled her a little, as she blushed and looked away to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m aware, though I have been told just as many times that my eyes are unsettling.”

Now that wasn’t fair. “What? That’s rude. Purple’s a good colour. Fit for a queen.”

She giggled. “For a King, actually. But it’s the matter of rarity being seen as an oddity.” She whispered as she leaned down to reach forward and run a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah well, people can be mean. Don’t worry, I’ll give you the attention you deserve.” Having witnessed some of her habits, he brushed his hand against her mouth, lightly running his finger along the bottom of her lip. She was immediately receptive and opened her mouth for him to slip his finger between her teeth. 

She shifted, poised with the tip of his cock at her entrance, but humming contentedly for a while as she nibbled and worked her tongue about his finger. He found her fixation endearing… almost wondered if she would find him wielding weapons to be just as enticing to her. Wouldn’t that be hot? She might make for a more interesting occasional hunting partner than Lady. Lady was a good friend, but Lady wasn’t someone to ask to bed after an adrenaline-fueled job. (She would lecture him over ledger numbers after a job, instead.)

Shame, that would never come to pass. 

So he should make the most of tonight. 

As he teased the bottom of her lip with another finger to slip between her teeth, he placed his other hand on her hip, and she mewled at the contact. Slipping down, she stretched herself over his member, and moaned around his fingers as she sunk down on him. 

Towards the base of his cock, he could feel how she would pause and then pressed down deliberately to fully sheath him within her. He couldn’t help but tease her: “Does that stretch feel good?”

She seemed a bit annoyed, as to answer, she had to pull his fingers out of his mouth: “You have no idea how full I feel, and yet all I want is more.” She moved her hips to grind against his. It felt so heavenly, the way her insides rubbed him. 

And then she shifted her position so that she could bounce above him, and it took everything he had to not simply grab her by the hips and rut into her again. Her ample breasts bounced on her frame as she worked herself up and down his cock until she was dripping with her own release, and then she dropped herself heavily upon him while her muscles milked him, so he finally let go, and came with her. 

The buzzing was returning to his veins, a heat spreading through him. Queenie wasted no time in shedding him of the spent condom and grabbing another one. “Round four?” She asked, and he doubted she would take no for an answer. 

The answer he gave was a “yes” that came out almost like a growl. Oh hell he needed to keep the demon in control… but that worry went out the window yet again as she prepared him for another round. 

What a night to find himself a partner for marathon sex. This time, right as she climbed on, he impatiently grabbed her hips and thrust up to meet her. Her eyes widened and her expression settled into a blessed sort of excitement, and as he gripped her hips tight to thrust and grind into her, she mewled and brought her hands up to her face, a few of her fingers hanging at the edge of her lips, caught on her teeth as she moaned with pleasure. 

Eventually, when she came, she moaned deeply, and brought her hands down to lightly claw at his chest. 

“You liked that, didn’t you? You come so nicely for me…so easily, too...” He breathed as he continued to pump in and out of her. “Still want more of me?”

“Please.” She breathed; but it wasn’t the plea of someone barely holding on. Her gaze was smoldering hot, as if matching the buzzing energy coursing through his body. 

She leaned in closer, and their height difference meant she could barely brush a kiss against the side of his jaw, before resting her head against his shoulder area. A hand snaked up his torso, brushed up his neck, his jaw, and eventually against his lips. 

So she wanted his attention on her hands? That was something completely new for him, but wasn’t hard to imitate. He gave her fingers the attention she craved, teeth and tongue, all while he continued to pull his cock in and out of her folds, before finally coming again. 

That’s the fourth time now. He couldn’t remember the last time he went on this many times, not to mention he’s gone through four rounds so fast… and she’s been super receptive and came for him so many times. But the heat was still coursing through his veins, and he could definitely say yes to more. This time, he didn’t wait for her to ask, and moved to turn their positions over, flipping her onto the bed and onto her back. 

Tossing away the spent condom into a wad of tissues while grabbing for another, he fought the impatience within him as he looked down at her while looming over her to reach at the box on the nightstand. She was looking up at him with half lidded eyes, waiting for him to continue. 

She said she wanted to devour him.

But he could go for some desert, too. 

A new wrapped condom in hand, he didn’t immediately tear open the package. Instead, he brought one hand to her breast. 

She blushed, but didn’t protest. 

“You doing okay?” He thought he should at least ask. 

“Couldn’t be better.”

He grinned and gave her supple flesh a light squeeze. He wasn’t very critical over body types, but her large breasts were definitely a plus. “Better than you were hoping for?”

It was hard to tell now if the flush in her face was from embarrassment or arousal. “Yeah. Hoping for a long night, too.”

“Well,” He let go of her breast, leaned back, and gave his cock a few good long strokes before putting the new condom on: “Whatever my Queen desires.”

She sighed pleasantly upon hearing that, and spread her legs invitingly. There wasn’t a need for him to go about round five languidly, with her being so opened up already. But he wanted to take a moment and enjoy some of her other assets. Slowly pushing himself into her, he leaned down over her, and nuzzled his cheek into her soft chest. 

Giggling, Queenie brought her hand up to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair, and asked: “Like those?”

“They’re soft. And warm. It’s not often I get such prolonged time with anyone.” He mumbled. 

“I can be here all night for you. You can enjoy yourself, too.” 

The tone she took was so soft and lovely. He moved his hips slowly with shallow movements, and teased one of her nipples with his tongue. She continued to thread her fingers through his hair, lightly brushing her trim nails against his scalp. Her other hand cupped the base of her breast. The inviting action itself was pleasing, and he took her breast into his mouth, careful not to bite too hard or anything that would leave a mark. All the while, she moved her hand over to tease her other nipple, and he occasionally gazed over at her hand as he sucked and teased with his mouth and tongue, learning what she liked from her own ministrations.

Eventually, he moved his attention to her other breast, her hand still in his hair. She never pulled, only played. Maybe that would change. He’s had a few partners who tugged at hair. He wasn’t opposed to it. But if she started, he might lose it. 

She began to moan, and lightly bucked her hips towards him. 

“Getting a little impatient, aren’t we?” He laughed. He says that, but he’s not far from just ravishing her into his bed. 

“Just can’t get enough of you.” 

Never mind how that line stroked his ego. She said it so plainly and without reservations, assuredly here just for him. He didn’t think his blood was going to run any hotter than that. Straightening up from her chest, letting her hand fall away from his hair, he hooked his hands below her knees and rammed his cock into her, fast and hard. He kept that up until she writhed below him, and he came again. 

Discarding the condom and grabbing for number six, he noticed how they were both covered in a sheen of sweat. This has certainly been a workout, and he’s surprised he’s still hard. He wondered briefly if it would be appropriate to make a succubus joke. 

Wait. 

He took a moment to lean in and take in her scent again. She seemed to like that, but he was checking something else out. 

Nope. He’s pretty sure she smelled human. She certainly didn’t smell anything like Nevan. Besides that, he’s not feeling drained; quite the opposite, in fact. And after taking in her scent, he felt his cock ache. 

“Oh, doll… the things you do to me. I just want to fuck you into this mattress now…” he confessed. 

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t. Go on, big boy. I can like it rough.” 

There was no preamble now. Another condom went on, and he plunged straight in. Their hips met rhythmically, the mattress dipping every time he bottomed out within her. He should be worried about bruising her, but instead she took everything like the queen she is. He adjusted his position best he could to kiss her, and she brought her hands to his face to pull him down into her. 

During this process, something caught on her lip. Was it his fang? Worry flashed over him, but her tongue lapped up the red liquid before pulling him back down for another kiss. Unwittingly, he ran his tongue over her lip, tasting her blood before the bleeding stopped. 

It had the familiar salty and metallic taste, but he thought he could also taste something sweet like honey in it. The thought didn’t really stick around, because the aching need within him demanded release, and with a few more powerful thrusts, he groaned into her mouth, parted for air, and came hard. 

Oh, she was so beautiful. And now he was the one wanting more. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear: “Round seven?”

She was panting lightly, but when she turned her eyes to him, she seemed fascinated by his gaze while answering: “Wouldn’t pass you up for anything.”

Immediately, he withdrew so that he could flip her over onto her knees. With skilled deftness, he replaced the used contraceptive with a new one. “You’re so good. How did I get so lucky tonight?” He grunted as he pushed himself into her slick folds. 

“The feeling… is mutual…” She moaned into her pillow as he stretched her out. Even after so many sessions, she was still snug about him, just a little too small for him. He didn’t think this size difference was going to be so hot, watching her stretch about his cock, and feeling the slight resistance every time he pushed the last bit of himself in. 

“I’m going to make sure to treat you right. Oh heavens if you weren’t joking earlier, I might actually keep you.” He pressed soft kisses into her back.

Queenie moaned again, and mumbled something that sounded like “...yours, wouldn’t mind having…” And it tapered off into something incoherent, even with his hearing. 

Still, she was definitely enjoying herself, and he brought his hand under her to grope her chest again. “Don’t stop…” she managed to say. “You feel so good, and I want all of you.”

Gripping her hip tight, he pushed himself as deep as he could go. Despite the latex being in the way, because of how tight and petite she was, everything still felt amazing, and he wanted to be in as deep as possible when he spilled into her. 

This time, after he finished, they finally cleaned up a bit and took a brief break. She asked for water, and he brought her the glass he had prepared, before downing all of his own. 

They took a moment to be seated at the edge of his bed, with her leaning surprisingly close. 

His blood still felt hot and thrumming. He wanted to touch her more, kiss her, taste her… the list never ends. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to hold her close and not let go. Keep her in his nest until dawn, bring her whatever she wanted, give her whatever she wanted…

She brought him out of his haze by taking the empty glass from him, and setting both back down on the wardrobe. She then walked past him to the nightstand, and fished for another condom from the box. 

“Still hungry for more?” He asked.

“I didn’t think you were going to be such a fulfilling meal.” She moved to settle herself into his lap, which he adjusted his position to let her be comfortable. Facing him, she brought one of his hands up to nuzzle against her cheek. “I can go for more. But I’m also enjoying just… this.”

“What happened to not getting too attached?” He chuckled. 

She responded with a coy smile: “Little hard not to be after the first time you filled me up.” She languidly brought her other hand down to his cock, and he could feel the hot blood start to rush back down to it. “So how about round eight?”

At her light touch to his shoulder, he leaned back until he was laying down, and watched her roll the condom onto his length. She climbed up to straddle him, and slowly lowered herself, nudging his tip into her entrance. 

In the amount of time of the brief break they took, she already closed up quite a bit. But from the way she mewled, pleasure dancing in her eyes, she _really_ liked being stretched out. He could only imagine what kind of toys she kept around, though apparently nothing she had compared to him. Now that had him preening a little. 

He thrust up a little, and asked again: “You like how much I fill you up? Wanna talk to me a little more, doll?”

“You just want to hear me talk about how much you’re opening me up, don’t you?” She teased back, brought herself up, only to sink down even further on his length. “Like how you have me impaled on your cock? Oh darling…” She moaned, lifting up and then sinking down a little further again. “You barely fit.”

There was still a third of him to go. Sure, she’s proven capable of taking the full thing, but the talk and effort was hot. 

“Look at you. Stuffed full of me, but still hungry for more.” Once again, he thrust up towards her core, and Queenie moaned like she was in heaven, grinding down to take in more of him. 

“You’re so good, I love it. Love it so much…” She mumbled. “Love you so much…”

 _Oh honey, don’t… I can’t keep you…_ He thought wistfully, rolling his hips for her again.

“Want you.” She continued. “All of you.” She reached about, looking for his hand, and found it to hold his hand in hers. He felt her lightly squeeze his when she lovingly sunk down on him, forcing all of him inside. “Look at that, my Knight. Do I make a good sheath for you?”

“Doll, you’re not just good. You’re the best. The Queen, aren’t you? So hot and tight…Taking in all of me like that… I can’t believe you can manage to fit all of me in there...” Hazily lost in the sensation, he brushed his other hand against her abdomen, and her muscles squeezed him at the touch. She also yelped, and his eyes snapped up to her face. 

Her lip was bleeding again. Apparently she had bitten it.

“Shit. Are you alright, sweetheart?” He tried to sit up, and reached up towards her face. There was a tear in the corner of her eye. 

“Y-yeah! Just startled myself. I can’t believe I bit my own lip like that.” She pouted. “Oh dear…” She then looked down at where a drop of her blood had fallen on his stomach, a bright drop of red under the dim moonlight, against the paleness of his well toned body. 

She stared at it for a while, and Dante could only laugh. “Hey, it’s all good. So long as you’re okay. Not the first time I get blood on me. Usually it’s demon blood.” 

She smiled. “Y-yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about a stupid fairy tale.”

“Yeah? Mind’s not occupied enough with me in you?” He teased and flexed the muscles down there, his cock twitching inside of her. 

She giggled as she wiped the blood off of him with her finger. “Was just thinking about the story of Snow White, is all. Gosh, you’re almost as pale as snow. But I guess that’s what I find beautiful about you, with that red coat and everything. You could do with wearing a shirt, though.”

“Come on, you enjoyed the view.” He laughed, and without thinking, he leaned towards her to bring her hand to his lips, licking the blood off her finger. Blood against snow, huh? “Careful with those fairytales though. Heard none of them really end nicely. Doesn’t Snow White get poisoned by a jealous queen or something?”

Queenie looked at him with light laughter in her eyes and in her smile. “She was so beautiful that her step-mother tried to kill her, yes.” And then she leaned in to kiss him. 

Metallic sweet blood graced his tongue again, and he wrapped his arms about her to pull her down as he laid back down. Despite the awkward interruption of bleeding lips, it didn’t take long before they both came, and then she was reaching for condom number nine...

* * *

Dante woke up to the smell of pizza. And while that was a lovely smell to wake up to, he was mildly confused. 

Getting up, he saw that there were two boxes of pizza on his nightstand, by the empty box of condoms. The other side of his bed was empty, and he did feel a twinge of disappointment. He had hoped she would wake him before she left. But maybe…?

Grabbing the first pizza box, he noted that it was very warm; still fresh. He made his way down the hall, and looked down at the office from the top of the stairs. 

Her rings and clothes were all gone. His coat had been moved to be more properly draped over his chair, however, and he found it a little funny that she had apparently folded his pants and left them on the desk. 

Eva’s portrait was also upright again. 

Heading back to his room, he thought he’d at least enjoy the food she left him. He recalled that she had stealth capabilities, so he supposed she didn’t want him to wake up and say goodbye or something. Maybe this was for the better. 

And then he noticed there was something on top of the second pizza box; a card and a napkin left between the two boxes that he would only notice when he moved the first box. 

The card was a business card. Something was written on it in Chinese, which he couldn’t read. A foreign phone number was printed on the front. He flipped it over, and found lines written in small letters: _If you ever need help, call and ask about the Ultimate Shield, or the Ultimate Spear. If you need my help, call for the Black Queen, and tell them you’re my White Knight._

He then looked down at the napkin, which also had writing on it:

_I noticed you seemed to like pizza. A lot. Since this particular shop knows your order by heart. I know from my family history that demon hunters like us often die young. Be well, Dante._

Well, that was a little unfair. She knows his name, but he doesn’t get to know hers. 

And it’s not like he could just call and ask. 

“Do I look like I can afford international calling?” He mumbled before flipping open the pizza box. 

Huh. No olives. Sweet. 

* * *

A few days later, he called the pizza place to make another order, and the moment the shop owner recognized who was calling, Dante was assaulted by loud inquiries: “Hey! Kiddo, who was that little lady that came by a few mornings ago? She paid off your tab just to order your food! Didn’t take you for the type to go find yourself a sugar momma!”

“She _what_?” He nearly dropped the receiver. 

“Yeah. She asked us how often we delivered to your address, and maybe I shouldn’t have grumbled about your tab, but she just paid it in full and then some. Didn’t tell me what the extra was for, but guess it’s for you, huh?” The owner snickered. 

“Uh, no. No, keep that, do what you want with it. That’s not for me.”

“What do you mean? Order was for you, right? Who else’s tab could she be--”

“I mean I’m not taking that charity from her! Damn, she didn’t have to… look I’ll take the paid tab, but not whatever else is left. Now are you going to take my order, or not? I actually have food money after bills this time.” 

* * *

Eventually, of course, Dante racked up another rarely-paid pizza tab. But that particular store took a lot longer of a time before getting to hounding him for money. 

* * *

Years passed. A lot happened. 

One day, Patty decided she needed to clean out the inside of Dante’s desk. Which honestly, should not be a place a young girl like her should be rifling through. While Dante scrambled to prevent her from looking too hard at some of the magazines, she eventually found the drawer that was supposed to contain “important documents” and began to sort through all of his old bills and sorts. 

“Look at this unorganized mess! What is this? Have you actually paid any of these?” She waved some of them in the air before setting them into a pile she dedicated to old bills. 

“Power and water still on, aren’t they?” He shrugged. 

“I can’t believe you even manage to pay bills at all! And what’s this? A business card? What is this to, some shady Chinese voodoo place?” She squinted at it.

“Voodoo isn’t from China.” Dante correctly lazily. But Patty was already rapid-firing her thoughts past that:

“Who calls themselves ‘Black Queen’? Who’s supposed to be this ‘White Knight’?” She looked up from it and scrutinized him. “You’d make a terrible knight.”

“Alright, hand it over. That card’s actually important.” 

“Pft, really? I can hardly think of any reason why you’d want help from…” She tried to read the front again, but other than the phone number, the business name was in Chinese. “Some massage parlor, I’m guessing.”

“Actually, they’re a demon hunting business. So it’s a card to a business associate.” He took the card from her and tucked it into his coat pocket, reminding himself to find a safer place for it later. 

“You? Business associates? There are people out there who aren’t Morrison who would call you a business associate of theirs?”

“Hey, there’s Lady and Trish!”

Patty just rolled her eyes. “Your friends don’t count. I can’t imagine you actually having proper business associates. You don’t look or act business-like at all!”

“Yeah, well, I did business with her once, so that makes us business associates.” Patty didn’t need to know what that business was. “So don’t diss Queenie. She’s good at what she does.”

14 rounds of marathon sex was nothing to forget. It also wasn’t something he felt like he needed to do again, and he blamed the unending heat from back then on his newly awoken demon abilities. Here and there, he’s gotten a bit of action. 

But no one was going to compare to the Queen. That’s what makes her Queen, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title inspired by “The Last of the Real Ones” by Fallout Boy.  
> \- My original draft had encompassed her giving Dante tips on demon hunting business practices, but I felt like there was no need for that when my main goal here is smut.  
> \- So, information on an actual full building layout for the office is nonexistent, and what little I can find tells me that it is for all intents and purposes probably just an office with a bathroom and maybe a bedroom. But for writing purposes, I’m going to do what a good fic writer does and say: we will somehow fit other rooms in because why not.  
> \- If Dante weren’t so haphazard, he might have caught on that his pretty bed-partner was more than meets the eye, and she meant something different in the word “exotic.” Someone else who used their brain might have even been suspicious of her intentions (which was honestly that she wanted to get laid lol.) But, nope. As smart as he could be, he’s definitely lazy at most times, and the things that motivate him are few and far between.  
> \- Then again, with the shit he’s gone through, it’s hard to be motivated for much.  
> \- Hey at least he can be responsible in some ways.


End file.
